Warriors of Peace
Socius Solicitus |unique organisations =Peon Squad, Dragon Hawks, Iron Monks |noteworthy successors = |colours = Midnight Blue, Red & Yellow |warcry = (To be added) }} Warriors who have emptied themselves of emotion before battle, the Warriors of Peace fight not as many, but as one. Every marine, every squad, every company is expected to fight as a single unit, operating in perfect coordination with their brethren, drawing strength from one another as they battle in near-total silence. The eerie movements of these Legiones Astartes is further enhanced by their Pariah officers which unsettle enemy combatants to weaken morale. They are commanded by the Jade General, a Primarch who tossed his natural name long ago as he devoted himself to studying Pariahs. Making war with a scholar's mind, the Jade General is an extremely dangerous ,martial artist who slays his foes with only his hands and feet. His and his sons path has always been one of choosing the most logical choice to his strange mind, whether it be loyalty, traitor, or something else altogether. Legion History .]] Unlike other legions, the Warriors of Peace approach warfare as one would any vocation. To them, warfare is their duty. Neither given into either the elation of slaughter or the despair of defeat, the Warriors of Peace maintain their stoicism in battle, no matter the odds they are against. It is only when a Warrior is at peace within himself does he achieve true mastery of the art of war. This eerie detachment, combined with the pariahs serving in their ranks, has intimidated both foe and friend alike. Among the few exceptions are, strangely, the Mechanicum. As the Warrior of Peace seeks to shed himself of fruitless emotion in battle, the tech-adept seeks to shed himself of fruitless flesh. 'Origins' Legion Organisation and Structure units & Stuff here *''Dàjūn'' - Translated as 'Grand Army', contains 10,000 Legionaries. *''Dà yíng'' - Translated as 'Grand Battalion', this formation contains 1,000 Legionaries (Chapter equivalent). *''Yíng'' - Translated as 'Battalion', stands at 500 Legionaries (Demi-Chapter equivalent). *''Gōngsī'' - Translated as 'Company', stands at 100 Legionaries. *''Dui'' - Translated as 'Squad', stands at 10 Legionaries. *''Dàxiá'' - Translated as 'Noble Hero', 'Swordsman' or 'Hero', a battle-brother equivalent. 'Specialist Units & Formations' *'Iron Monks' - *'Dragon Hawks' - *'Peon Squads' - War Disposition strength and materiel here 'Legion Wargear' 'Sinaean Weapons ' *'Power Staff' *'Thunder Gauntlet' *'Twin Tiger Hooks' *'Han Broadsword' Notable Campaigns The Doljen Conquest (c. 980.M30) The Warriors of Peace participated in this massive campaign, under the overall command of Kozja Darzalas. The Battle of Mena-Goth II (030.M31) On the Day of Revelation the Warriors of Peace turned on the Fire Keepers. Reinforced by taghmata of the Insurrectionist Forge World Xei 'An, they launched a highly damaging attack and drove the larger Legion from the planet. The Razing of Han (032.M31) With the partial failure of the Day of Revelation ambushes and the Halcyon Wardens' refusal to turn against the Throne, Han was isolated in Loyalist territory. The Warriors of Peace evacuated what personnel and materiel they could to Jin, which lay firmly within the borders of Icarion's shadow empire. For Han, however, there would only be retribution from the Loyalists. Hectarion Mycenor loosed the Crimson Lions against the Warriors' homeworld, and a suppression campaign devolved into the planet's burning. 'Legion Gene-Seed' 'Legion Beliefs' 'Names' Many cultures espouse different naming practices. On Fenghao, one might have many names used in different social contexts. Children are given a childhood name by their parents, though on coming of age, they will be given an adult name. In the upper class, a noble may select a name for their official work, to be used in public and formal settings. Depending on significant events one may collect several of these. One may also maintain several pen names. If one ascends to the throne, then a regnal name is chosen, and then after death, a posthumous name is selected. The process by which these names are selected vary across time and place, but in the General's life and then the fact of his legion, these various types of names remained in use. The most commonly seen of these is the use of posthumous names on Dreadnoughts using the older cyclical name system, most widely known on Dreadnoughts such as Fu-Gui and Zu-Ding As for the General, it is known that owing to his peculiar means of arrival he was called the Gengshen Child, after the day on which he landed. His childhood name, if he had one is not recorded, though he was reckoned as a member of the Lu clan. It is also known that he used the pen name Mengde, the regnal name Xuandi, and the courtesy name Yujiang, literally rendered as "Jade General" by an overly literal translator. Liking the effect, The Jade General did not correct the translator, but rather used the name as a title. 'Honouring the Fallen' Following the traditions of their homeward, the Warriors pay great respect to their dead, as long as they have lived an honorable life. If possible, they will keep a record of those who have died so that they can add a tablet bearing their name to one of the great shrines back on Jin. Dreadnoughts are treated with particular veneration, almost seen as a walking shrine to a dead brother. Perhaps more than any other legion, the dreadnoughts are seen as great sources of wisdom, and commanders will often consult them before taking important actions. 'Legion Combat Doctrine' 'Rite of War: The Art of Battle' Under the tutelage of their Primarch, many officers of the XVIIth Legion would come to approach war not simply as a duty, but as an art form to be mastered. The unified nature of the Warriors, combined with an extreme focus under pressure, allowed them to be wielded like a set of artisan's tools in the hands of an astute commander. A favoured tactic that exemplified this was the use of mass infantry formations in which squads could combine to harness each other's strengths, and thus adapt their combat style to the ebb and flow of battle. 'Notable Warriors of Peace' 'The Jade General' Honed on the battlefields of Jin, the Jade General's mind set him apart even among his brothers. Unsentimental to the point of foregoing a name, many assumed he would be a distant commander, directing rather than leading his troops. However the Primarch swiftly dispelled this notion, viewing his own power as a weapon to be wielded like any other - with utmost precision. Combining an understanding of biology that few could equal with the breathtaking finesse of Jin martial arts, in battle he was a warrior of absolute composure, no matter the chaos around him. While adept with a wide variety of weapons, the General preferred to employ his astonishing martial arts ability - one might say unarmed, but such a word never truly applied to a Primarch. Often his foes were undone by their sheer bewilderment when they faced him. Few things were so incongruous in an age of volkites, plasma and grav-weaponry as a warrior who slew with fists and feet. He became a strange paradox, taciturn in person but inspirational on the battlefield. However, there existed a flaw in his composure; a distrust of psykers, fed by disasters he witnessed on Jin, that bordered on the obsessive. His efforts to combat their spread by engineering an increase in the number of pariahs were blunted first by opposition within the Imperium and then brought to a complete halt at the Vizenko Prosecution. Resentful and with his obsession undimmed, the Jade General seized on Icarion’s offer of the freedom to continue his research. It was not without remorse that he ordered his sons to turn their guns upon their kin, but with cold clarity he deemed it necessary. Along with Kozja he made a point of taking the gene-seed of enemy Astartes where possible, and his ambitions began to curdle. *'Lord Chancellor Zhukelion' *'Qua Feng' *'Taskmaster Zhen' *'Guro Saion Kai' *'Huang Ju-Long' *'Admiral Guan' *'Lady Settra Val' *'Kang Fusei' *'Lord Commander Yin Kuo' - known as the Topaz General, Yin Kuo was given command of the Insurrectionist forces in the Battle of Thelum *'Lord Commander Yu Sima' - commander of the 3922nd Expeditionary Fleet and the "Bloodstone Dragons", Sima was a proud and bloodthirsty commander which led to his estrangement from the Jade General, ultimately culminating in him declaring for the Stormlord over his Primarch and falling to Chaos 'Legion Fleet' * Mandate of Heaven'' (Gloriana-class Battleship)' - the flagship of the Jade General * '''Tranquility - captained by Admiral Guan * Claw of Anguish'' (Apocalypse-class Battleship)' - flagship of Yu Sima * '''Imperial Tiger ''(Retribution-class Battleship) ''- Jian Zu's flagship * Ataraxia ''- Admiral Zheng commanded this vessel '''Legion Relics *'''''War and Peace - The product of many years' refinement, these unique thunder gauntlets and boots contained archeotech disruptor-cells of rare potency, surpassing almost any full-sized power fist in sheer power. Coupled with the Primarch’s native strength, speed and skill, they sealed the fates of uncounted foes. *''The Obsidian Fang'' - The finest example of Jin blade-crafting ever to exist, the Obsidian Fang was the sword favoured by the Jade General whenever he required such a weapon. As with all his weapons, it was optimised for lightning-quick attacks and economy rather than the heavy blades wielded by many of his brothers. Rumour dogged the blade, claiming that it employed technologies from the Age of Technology which allowed it to sap a foe’s strength. *''The Equilibrium Plate'' - Favouring mobility over protection, the Equilibrium plate nonetheless was incredibly strong. The product of several months’ toil in the XVIth Legion's forges, it was a suit of artificer armour based on Crusade-pattern armour but vastly improved by the artificers. Its already sophisticated systems were further augmented with medicae devices fashioned by the Jade General himself. 'Legion Appearance' 'Legion Colours' The Warriors of Peace primarily wear lacquered, glossy midnight blue battle-plate with crimson coloured shoulder pauldron trim and accents. The colour red in Jin culture symbolises fire, good luck and is believed to ward off evil. Occasionally metal elements are also used. Members of the Officer Corps and distinguished members of the Legion utilise yellow or gold trim, stripes, variant patterns or symbols. These signify heroic deeds or recognition by a superior. The colour yellow represents power or royalty and is generally associated with higher social status, therefore, this is the reason why it is chosen for use by the Legion's heroes and officers. However, many officers choose not to include such elements on their amour, usually to show humility. Assault units and fast-attack vehicles often utilise jade green cloth, trim, stripes, patterns or symbols. The colour green depicts a violent, ferocious character that lacks restraint, which is an appropriate choice to represent the Legion's fast attack units. The colour, patterns and symbols are also used to denote skill with the blade and is featured prominently on the armour of Admiral Guan's 1st Company, "The Jade Champions". Armoured units and super-heavy tanks utilise azure colour/cloth, trim, stripes, patterns or symbols. This blue colour is often associated with stubborness, staunchness and traditionally, immortality. This adequately conveys the Legion's intractable units such as heavy armour and terminators. Many Legion Breacher shields also bear Jin characters of protection brushed upon them in blue. Iron Monks and Pariahs identify themselves through the use of grey or white robes, stripes, patterns or symbols. Grey is a neutral colour and white symbolises death and spirits, hence why Pariahs wear white and Iron Monks wear grey. These units exist as a class apart from the main legion, and while the other colours can be used somewhat flexibly, these are reserved for a special breed of warrior. 'Legion Badge' 'Notable Quotes' Feel free to add your own 'By the Warriors of Peace' Feel free to add your own 'About the Warriors of Peace' 'Gallery' Warriors of Peace Color.png|Warriors of Peace Legion iconography Warrior of Peace.png|Warriors of Peace Legion appearance Category:Legions Category:Suzerainty